cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
International Combatants for Militaristic Superiority
About International Combatants for Militaristic Superiority, or ICMS, is a small, alliance that was formed from another. Due to our liking of the CN war system we have an open war policy on rogues, but with some rules and restrictions. We are an alliance open to any team color. Tank was here March 6,2014 History The alliance War Making Tyrants (WMT) was started by weirddriew in late August, 2006. It had a bad start with not much popularity due to its name and policies. After having a fake war, public opinion only worsened. It soon had a real war, one with the alliance Confederation of Orange Nations. After that it had another war with the alliance TAGA and a few other alliances, which caused some changes to happen in its policies. After a long period of silence, a series of bad coincidences WMT had another war with the alliance FUK. Soon after its start other alliances joined in attacking WMT. After that war ended, WMT went into another submission. On November 10, 2006 the alliance WMT changed its name to the International Combatants for Militaristic Superiority, along with changes to the old WMT charter. Afterwards, ICMS stayed out of publicity until participating in the Third Great War at the request of NAAC by declaring war on NpO. ICMS left the war, having been granted very lenient peace terms. ICMS has since been in the spotlight upon signing the Common Defence Treaty. Charter Article 1: International Combatants for Militaristic Superiority Section 1 We the combatants of the International Combatants for Militaristic Superiority are here to create a superior military in order to make a better world. We believe strongly in militaristic strength and are willing to go to war to protect ourselves and our members. We are dedicated members who look toward the betterment of the cyberverse and its peoples by the creation of the strongest and most advanced military in the world. Section 2: Joining To join you must first read and accept all responsibilities outlined in this charter. Next you should post your sign-up here stating ALL of the following: *1. Nation Name *2. Nation Ruler *3. Nation Resources *4. Nation strength *5. Link to your nation page *6. Person who recruited you (if anyone) Article 2: Government Structure The government of ICMS will consist of five positions. *The Supreme Ruler is the head of WMT. They will make all major decisions for the alliance. The Supreme Ruler is appointed by the previous Supreme Ruler whenever the previous leaves office. *The Vice Commander will be between 1 and 3 people appointed by the Supreme Ruler. The Vice Commanders will assist the Supreme Ruler in running the alliance and forum. Vice Commanders will change whenever stated by the Supreme Ruler. *The Supreme Assembly will consist of six members, and one leader. The Assembly discusses issues related to the alliance and its wars and may propose new bills to the Supreme Ruler. The Assembly will be voted for every two months, and the leader appointed. If the Supreme Ruler disagrees with the people's choice of Assembly members, he can replace them with an appointed member. Members of the Assembly will be able to become Vice Rulers. *The Secretary of Internal Affairs will be an elected member. They will have the responsibility of keeping track of members and getting member activity. They will also be responsible for other internal matters as they come up. Voting will occur every two months. *The Council will be a larger group of dedicated members who request this position. They will discuss important issues, and those issues will then pass on to be discussed and voted on by the Cabinet. Article 3: War and Foreign Affairs Section 1: War ICMS supports an open war policy for the declaration of war under reasonable circumstances. Members are not allowed to declare war on other nations who are members in other alliances unless the entire alliance is at war. Wars intentionally started on a nation within another alliance or within this alliance are punishable offenses and action will be taken. Section 2: Alliance wars The Supreme Ruler will publicly announce if this alliance enters a war with another alliance. Members will only be allowed to fight members of the alliance we are at war with in those times. Section 3: Just causes for war Individual war shall not be started for reasons against race, gender, religion/beliefs, or for any possible offensive reasons or reasons meant to harm the other person. Section 4: Accidental/Unintentional wars Members who start accidental/unintentional wars are to stop them and inform the defender of the accident. If members battle, then reparations may need to be paid. This will be discussed by government peoples. Section 5: Nuclear Weapons The ICMS recognizes nukes as extremely destructive weapons that not only affect the person hit by one, but the entire world, too. Members wishing to use nuclear weapons in a war are required to get permission by the Supreme Ruler or Vice Ruler. Section 6: Foreign Aid The ICMS will send foreign aid to its members in the following situations: *1. A member is strongly in need of nation development *2. A war has unexpectedly been declared on a member's nation and the member is not prepared. *3. Members in individual wars that escalate to include friends or associates of the attacked. This specifically does not include alliances. *4. A member is having trouble fighting a war against a member of an alliance the ICMS have declared war on. (This may or may not happen depending on the amount of ICMS nations currently at war) The ICMS will NOT send foreign aid to its members in the following situations: *1. A member attacks a nation obviously more powerful than it and loses. *2. A member is attacked by a group of nations as a result of the previous reason. *3. A member is attacked by 1 or more nations as a result of taunting, insulting, or provoking of the nation(s) attacking. Section 7: Foreign Affairs The ICMS alliance is open to embassies with other alliances. Agreements with other alliances will be discussed more reluctantly and will need to be discussed within this alliance and with the other alliance. Members are never to declare war on a member of an alliance with which we have an agreement. Article 4: Conduct Section 1: Behavior It is necessary to keep the peace within our alliance. Swearing and insulting is not allowed in the forum, but intelligent arguments are allowed. Section 2: Consequences Members not adhering to any of the rules will be punished appropriately. Consequences can include banning from the forum and alliance, membership being suspended, or anything else the Supreme Ruler finds appropriate. Severe problems with the loyalty and assignment rules or acts of rebellion can result in more serious consequences. Section 3: Rewards Rewards can be given for the completion of assignments, valuable information, or anything else the Supreme Ruler wants to give someone an award. Government Current government officials are: Supreme Ruler: Weirddriew Vice Commander: Firecrotch Secretary of Internal Affairs: mscmn Minister of Recruitment: Hertzyscowicz Chief Administrator of the Armed Forces: Daver High Magistrate: Skeptix Treasurer: Janky Category:Alliances Category:Unspecified team alliances